Head Rush
by Lost in Believing
Summary: JONAS BROTHERS Nick Jonas - Meet & Greets were only twenty seconds long. But this wasn't a usual meet & greet... Because meet & greets never left him guessing. One shot. For mrsnicjonasx3 :D


**A.N: **Got inspiration one day when we were talking about meet and greets. This is for my best friend Nicole [mrsnickjonasx3]. Haha but if anyone else decides to read this, you'll see some of my other friend's make a show in here too. Haha I just noticed I added things in with out even realizing it...like 'Stay'.

* * *

Head Rush

The door closes, closing off the excited screams of teenage girls. They're all there for him, and he knows it.

In two hours he'll be onstage, rocking the place with his new lyrics and new falsetto voice. In two hours, the screams he has just heard will be nothing compared to the ones that will shake the theater's foundation. In two hours, he will begin, but it will be over in the intake of a breath.

But it's not two hours from now. Now, he's just the second-to-youngest Jonas brother that's about to meet about seventy or so fans. Almost all are female.

Once a different set of doors open, it will begin the hour of the meet & greet mayhem. Meet & Greet. The title said it all.

For the girls, the process was life changing. Standing in line, freaking out silently or with friends. Saying to do this, say this, and to definitely not to do that. Next in line, they fix their hair while trying to sneak glances at the sex, god-like buy just ten feet away from them.

Time's up, and it's their turn. Remembering to breathe, they say something either voluntarily or involuntarily. He smiles back in reply, replies with a few words. His arm is around you, and then there's the click. Next thing you know, you're walking away in tears because now your life is complete…or 1/3 complete.

But last time he checked, he wasn't a girl. The he we've been talking about is the Nicolas Jerry Jonas for crying out loud. And the whole process for him was a hell of a lot different.

Way different.

For him, it consisted of dozens and dozens of girls, women, and the occasional what-am-I-doing-here guy, that came to him either bored of their mind, or somewhat cool with him. At first, he would try to learn the names and register in his mind which girls were pretty and which one had a nice voice.

But as it came closer o the show, time was rushed and it was just usually a picture and then a goodbye.

It happened at every concert. And every time, his mouth just stopped bothering him overall because of the smile plastered on his face twenty four seven. It was routine.

Dreams coming true compared to routine. It was funny how one thing that happened to someone could mean the world to someone else…

Either way, those two point of views were happening at this precise moment. Again, Nick had been shuffled into a room cramped with cameras, girls, and security guards. Except this time, he was once again with out his brothers.

Fun.

In all honesty, he loved his fans. Every single one of them. No matter how weird, crazy, or obsessed they were, they had a place in his heart. Why? Because they supported him and his brothers to the place they were now. With out them, they wouldn't have anything that this road led them too.

But he had those days where he didn't want to meet them. Those days he wished for peace and quiet and his dog, Elvis, to come snuggle up with him on the couch.

And today had been one of those days.

But lucky for him, the meet and greet was already over. Well, almost over anyways. He had two more girls to go and then he would be able to pee.

The last two camera flashes went off, leaving blind spots in his eyes. He smiled at the two girls bawling their eyes out because they had finally met him.

One of the adults had pulled him to the side, blabbering on about the lights being adjusted since sound check. Right now, he didn't really care. He just had to pee. Really badly.

"Nick."

"What? Yeah lights," he replied, snapping back to actually listening to the man. This man was in charge of a lot of tings, so he should have probably been listening in the first place…

"No. There are four more girls coming in for a meet and greet. We can bring them in, right? Or do you have something to take care of?"

He shifted on the balls of his feet, putting his hands in his pockets. "Um, yeah. They can come in." But wasn't it kinda late…? "Oh wait, one thing. Can I just-"

His words were cut off by voices. Female ones to be exact. And by what he was hearing, they sounded pretty upset. Pretty close to hysterics.

"Kate, we told you we should have left earlier."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad we ran."

"I just hope Nick isn't mad at us. I mean…"

"I was about to cry, we've been looking forward to this forever!"

The shuffle of their feet coming closer reminded him to get back to the place where he should have been standing. In front of the bright lights; the center of attention.

"Because you guys are late, you're gonna have to take a group picture, okay? Just keep going down the carpet." Nick could imagine his manager pointing the way for them.

They would be here in an instant.

And so they came, almost freezing when they laid their eyes on him. Their faces lit up, like something incredible had happened in that exact moment. "Hey, I'm Nick Jonas." He matched their smiles with one of his own.

He wasn't quite sure, but he heard something like a "believe us, we know." They were all fairly pretty, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the shorter brunette.

He had a feeling that he was supposed to make this quick. A quick hello, picture, (hug?) and goodbye. So what? He was also getting a feeling that tonight was gonna be a good night…

Out of the four girls, two of them had brown hair. One had black, and the other had dirty blonde. As they approached, the shortest (the one with black hair) perked up. "Hey Nick, I'm Alison."

She pointed to the dirty blonde. "Katy." To the taller brunette. "Brennah." And then last but not least, the one who had caught his eye. "And Nicole."

One by one, they got into the one of those arm-by-arm hugs for the picture. To his left was Alison and Brennah and to his right was Nicole and Katy. They huddled together, trying to get as close as possible.

In the light, he saw a shimmer on their faces. Had they been…crying?

But why?

As much as he cared, he couldn't help wonder a bit more for Nicole. Just something about her had drawn him in.

They had pulled out of the hug. He faced them, not really wanting them to leave. "Wow," Nicole stated. "You have no idea what It means for us to finally meet you."

He couldn't help but smile back even more. Her voice was melodic. Wait, did he know these girls? They some how looked familiar…

"Yeah. We were so worried that we wouldn't make it," Brennah added. At least he hoped hat it was Brennah. He was bad with names. Especially since he met so many people every single day.

"Thank you," the last one Katy added. He hadn't noticed that they spoke really fast. In a hurried pace.

His eyes kept flickering to her. The four of them had gotten ready for this day, and her hair was styled into elaborate curls that framed her face. No wonder why Joe had fallen for Taylor…

Nicole and Alison shared a glance. He was pretty sure he was going to find out what they were thinking, but the manage was coming towards them. "We love you," the two managed to get out. The other two mumbled something of the same thing a second or two after.

Already, they were headed to the exit with a new bounce to their step… Nick jumped as the puzzle pieces fit together. Were they in a video that they had favorited?

Words were forming in his mouth, but when he looked up, they were gone. It was hard, but he kept that smile on his face. The ticking of his watch caused him to look down. They had been in his presence for exactly one minute.

Usual meet and greets took about twenty seconds. But usual meet and greets had a line of waiting girls. And the girls he didn't usually capture his attention like that.

One minute. That's how long it took him to realize there was something different about her. Maybe she was different, like Kevin had said Danielle was…

One minute. And then he remembered that he had to pee.

He turned into the hallway, following the arrows and what not. Nicole. Her name lingered in his mind…

How could he be so stupid? All he was able to get out was a "Hey, I'm Nick Jonas." The girls did all the talking. And yet, he could have done something to make they stay.

It was like a rush. Something that kept him from responding to what was really happening. He had learned to reply so quickly in situations like these, but this time he was unresponsive. He should have done something! Because now there was a great chance that he would never see her and her friend's again…

But they had a video some where…At least, he thought he knew them from a video. Cover? Music Video? Bounce? Wait, he and his brothers favorited them, didn't they?

Well, it was a start…

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
